Shadow and Flame
by StarryNight1313
Summary: Violet Parr is grown up and working at Insuracare. There she meets a fascinating new man with a mission to hold the supers accountable for their actions. How will this stranger change her lonely fate? Rated K for minor action and violence.


**Shadow and Flame**

My name is Violet Parr. Years ago, when the law banning the existence of superheroes was revoked many supers chose to come out of the shadows. My family, like many others, chose to bask in the light of their accomplishments. They wanted to save the world once more. Still others chose this moment as the most opportune time to challenge these so-called heroes as their archenemies. As a child, I fought alongside my family; I supported them. When my father busted open a combustible engine, I shielded everyone. When my mother stretched too far, or my brother's went out of control, I protected them. However, when it came time to share the glory I suddenly became invisible. It seems to be the curse of my particular proclivity.

Now my parents have gone into retirement. The "Incredibles" are no more. Only the "Daring Dash" and the "Amazing Changeling" remain to fight the good fight. Invisogirl too fought for a time, but that era has passed as well. Now, it's just me, alone. I'm always alone.

….…

"Ms. Parr, would you care to review these?"

The young woman, dressed in a steel-cold suit, looked blankly upward. Her inky hair was tucked into a sophisticated-looking bun. However, in the cold grey cubicle her dark hair did not stand out, but blended into the surroundings. She reached up, thin fingers lifeless, and grabbed the manila folder.

"Yes. When will these need to be filed?"

The other, a timid-looking secretary in a pink blouse, bit her lip.

"Tonight…if possible."

The young woman sitting down sighed silently and nodded. The secretary scampered out, everyone was uncomfortable around Ms. Parr. She was…odd.

Violet Parr glanced around her. Who would have thought after all these years she would return to Insuracare in her father's stead? Certainly not him, he had been shocked when she had told him of her impending employment. However boring, the pay was stable and that seemed to justify the work. Taking a pencil, she began filling out the appropriate forms. The claims had to be submitted quickly for filing. The manager was very strict about that.

"Ms. Parr, do you have claim 1587-AB?"

The young woman put her pencil down and glanced up coldly. Speak of the devil. Without raising her voice, she responded to the tall man before her, loitering by her cubicle.

"I only just received it. Before I leave, it will be filed."

The man nodded. His sharp eyes observed her carefully, looking her up and down. Violet glanced away.

"Is there something else, Mr. Hides?" she asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes, there is."

He took a seat in front of her. She frowned. What was he playing at? Still, looking at him now was the first time she noticed. In a different setting he could be quite handsome. His reddish-brown hair was trimmed neatly and his glasses were stylish and gave his face a cutting look. His suit was well-tailored for his tall body. It was not often she met men taller than her, for she was quite tall herself.

"I would like for you to accompany me on a business trip."

She raised a pencil-thin eyebrow.

"A trip?"

He smiled lightly, green eyes focused on her.

"The company is sending me on a conference in Metrocity. They want me to pitch a new brand of health insurance to a group of doctors. I am allowed to bring a guest, if I so choose, and I think it would be helpful to have someone who knows the ins and outs of the company."

Violet paused. It would be ridiculous to consider this, right? She had barely spoken to her manager before and suddenly she was going to travel with him. Still, the thought of a paid vacation greatly appealed to her. Not only that, but out of everyone at the company he had chosen her. She colored at that thought. Maybe she was not so invisible after all.

"I suppose that could be acceptable," she murmured.

Mr. Hides jumped to his feet.

"Fantastic. Pack your things and meet me tonight outside the building at seven o'clock sharp. You need not pack anything excessive, you will be provided for."

With that he turned to leave. Violet extended a slim hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Hides."

The man turned his face and winked at her.

"Ah, no need for that. My name is Ian."

Violet pushed a strand of hair out of her eye. She blushed shyly to herself and set about finishing her work. At the end of the night, as always, she commuted back to her home, fighting traffic jams all the way. Rush hour was such a pain, but for a few days she would not have to think about that. This thought made her smile.

She packed a few shirts and some odds and ends into a duffel bag. It was not as classy as she liked, however she had no need for a suitcase of her own. Work holidays came few and far between. After a quick dinner of ramen and scrambled eggs, she grabbed the night-owl bus back to the downtown.

The night air wrapped itself around her bare skin. She sunk deeper into her sweater to avoid unneeded dampness on her neck and cheeks. The city nights could be unforgiving. It was too bad she did not have some sort of heat power. Oh well. A car pulled around and flashed the headlights. That must be for her. Trying to avoid chattering her teeth, she walked briskly towards the black car and popped open the door. She slid herself into the passenger's seat and rubbed her arms.

Ian was sitting in the driver's seat dressed in a fitted short-sleeved top and a stylish scarf. Violet pursed her lips.

"Aren't you cold?"

Ian laughed in a low tone.

"I don't get cold."

The car pulled away from the building. Violet watched in the side mirror as the horrible building faded from existence. Goodbye for now. She tugged at her sweater, trying to straighten herself.

"You can rest, if you'd like. I know it must have been a long day for you," offered Ian kindly.

Violet turned her head to look at him. Even in the low light of the car his profile was striking. A smooth nose, a slender figure, and clean shaven to boot. She glanced away, coughing lightly.

"No, I'm fine for now. You must have had a long day as well."

Ian nodded.

"Yes, but even so I know you receive more work than some other members of the staff."

Violet paused.

"Why might that be?"

Ian reached over with one hand and placed it on the shift.

"I like to challenge those I know can do more. Of course you are exceptional."

She sat perfectly still, almost dumbstruck.

"You did that on purpose?"

Ian took his hand from the shift and placed it lightly onto her lap. She remained as she was, sitting erect, hair partly covering her pale face. Outside of the car, lamps flickered in the distance. Soon they would approach the city.

"Violet, don't you think believe that you are capable of more than this?"

"What do you mean?"

Ian slowed as they approached a stoplight. The red light poured onto his smooth skin, staining it an odd color.

"You are not meant to work as a simple file-maid. You are worthy of more."

The girl tossed his hand off her lap and stared out the window. A gentle mist was beginning to settle on the glass. She breathed on it and watched the glass fog.

"How do you know what I am worth of?"

Suddenly, Ian sped ahead at breakneck speed. Violet was thrown back into her seat as they passed car after car. However, ahead of them was a dead end.

"Stop the car!" she screamed.

He pressed the on the gas with a devilish look in his eye. Violet saw the brick wall of the building closing in on them. This could be it. However, her body reacted, kicking into survival mode. She thrust her arms forward and put up an ultraviolet shield around them and the car. The bubble of purple bounced against the brick wall and came to a standstill. The two were unharmed, breathing heavily as they sat in the vehicle.

"Are you crazy?" screeched the young woman, thrusting her finger at the man.

Ian grew close to her, his lips stretching out into a slick smile. His hand enclosed around her accusing digit and his other hand pressed against her cheek. Violet could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

"I was right. You are exceptional."

Violet pulled back, clutching her hands to her small chest. He had done it on purpose! The snake knew she was a super, but how?

"How…how did you know?" she gasped.

He shrugged.

"I have a sense for these things. I feel as though most supers do."

Violet's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what?"

He put his hand out to her face, his fingertips almost pressed against her nose. Suddenly a warm sensation grew in the house. A flame grew in his palm and danced just over the surface of the skin. Violet felt her cheeks warm. He was a super too!

Ian pulled his hand into a fist and sat back.

"My name is Heatseeker. I have been looking for you."

Violet gulped.

"Why me?"

Heatseeker reached for her hands and pulled them from her chest to his. His gaze seemed warmer. She wondered if she could melt in his embrace. She shook her head violently, dispersing those thoughts.

"You are the great Invisogirl from the Incredibles! But more than that, I see hidden potential. You can do more than run fast or be strong. You have the advantage of stealth and protection. You are limitless, Violet; you are special."

She felt a grin twitch upon her thin lips. For the first time, she was starting to feel special. Ian was warm and she felt herself grow warmer because of him.

"What do you want from me?"  
"I want you to work with me. Together we could be great!"

Violet shook her head, inky hair shadowing her face once more.

"No, what are your plans?"

Heatseeker dropped her hands and sighed deeply. He looked out the rear-view window towards the lights of the city as they blinked in the night sky.

"It's been years since supers were put back on the map. Many have grown complacent or arrogant in their glory. Some even charge fees now for hero work, can you believe it?"

Violet glanced out the back window, but her attention was drawn back to the man before her as he placed a strong hand on her slim shoulder.

"Together we can change that. We can make sure that the supers protecting this world are using their powers for good. We can't let them control it for their own gain."

The woman frowned.

"Wouldn't that mean confronting the supers? Even if some are charging fees or using their powers for glory, wouldn't preventing them from engaging in those activities only turn them against us. What if we were forced to fight them?"

Ian wasted no time in responding.

"Perhaps…if the situation got out of control. However, I know that you are a compassionate person and I am looking for that kind of compassion in my work. I need someone to talk down these bloated glory hounds, help them find the light again."

"And if they refuse?"

Heatseeker's eyes lit up with a spark of fire.

"Well, then we would have to utilize other means."

Violet shook her head.

"No, no I couldn't do that. Who are we to decide who is a good hero and who is not?"

Heatseeker lifted her chin so that they were eye to eye.

"We can do it because we are fighting for justice. We are the good guys, remember?"

"I don't know…"

The man leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. It tingled gently. She felt conflicted, but yet she had to stand for her morals, did she not?

"Think about it, Violet."

She turned away. Ian shifted the car into reverse and they continued on towards the hotel. When they arrived, Ian checked in and brought their bags up to the fifth floor. He swiped the keycard near the handle of the door and it opened for them. Violet poked her head into the room.

"Is there…only one room?" she asked tentatively.

Ian turned to her and took her hand, leading her in.

"Ah, sorry, the company only pays for one room. Still, there are two beds, so you can take your pick."

Violet settled for the one near the window. She set her things down and plopped down on the bed. Ian went to shower and she changed into her pajamas, wishing suddenly she had not brought a skimpy choice of a tank top and shorts. She pulled the leg of her shorts down and frowned; it would have to do for now.

As she turned down the sheets, Ian exited the bathroom with a towel around his head. He glanced over at her once, coughed lightly to himself, and sat down on his bed, tossing the towel to the floor. His reddish-hair caught the light and shown gently, almost like a little flame.

"Do you sleep with the TV on?" he asked, glancing over at her.

She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me. My mother slept with the TV on so I guess I'm used to it."

Ian flicked the television on and leaned back into his pillow. They sat in silence for a while, watching the meaningless program before them. Violet rubbed her arms; she cursed herself for choosing style over function. Ian smiled sympathetically.

"You can come near me, I am a living flame after all."

Violet bit her lip, then ignored her cynicism. He was trying to be polite; she need not make a mountain out of a molehill. She clamored over to him, setting her slim figure next to his own. He pulled her even closer until her head fell onto his chest. She blushed. She had never been this close with…anyone before. In less than an instant, her eyes fluttered shut and the noise of the TV gave way to the lucidity of the dreamworld.

When she awoke, she found herself tucked into the bed, her head resting on a pillow. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Ian was already up, hair styled, and ready for the day. She glanced over at the alarm-clock. It was only 7 o'clock. Where did this man find his energy? Violet groaned.

"Good morning."

She shrugged. He placed a try with eggs and orange juice before her and set about adjusting his Rolex. She sniffed; not bad.

"Eat up, we have a big day of meet and greets."

Violet ate a few bites and then readied herself for the day, pulling her hair up and setting about lint rolling her grey pantsuit. Ian was standing across the room, staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, almost annoyed.

"I think we should go shopping before the meeting."

Violet glanced down at her outfit. This was all she could afford, after all. Ian beckoned her to the door and they left, walking side by side down the hall.

The downtown was only a few blocks away from the hotel. Violet pressed her face against the glass windows of the stores. Louis Viton, Kate Spade, and hundreds of other brand names littered the blocks of the downtown. Cafés and upscale restaurants filled in the gaps. Ian led her into shop after shop, allowing her to try on whatever suited her fancy.

"Isn't this a bit much?" asked Violet as she spun around next to the mirror.

Her figure looked more feminine and curvy in the deep magenta dress Ian had selected. She fingered the edge of the dress; it certainly was beautiful…if not showy.

"Not at all. I just received my yearly bonus so go nuts. Besides, you look stunning in that dress."

Violet's breath caught in her throat. How could he say such a thing without a hint of irony? She turned her head so he would not see her face. Ian spoke to the clerk.

"We will take that dress and the high-top black boots. Remove the tags; she'll be wearing them out of the store."

And like that the two were off to the next store and the one after that. Ian showered her with gifts and compliments, each more expensive and priceless than the last. She smiled secretly to herself; it felt nice to be spoiled.

The trip culminated in dropping off the bags at the hotel and finally arriving at the penthouse suit for the conference. Violet felt herself shrink as they entered the room. The crowd was enormous. Everyone was well-dressed and charming, clinking champagne glasses and talking about the next election. She had never felt so out of place. Ian fell into his role marvelously, grinning and toasting all the way through.

Violet stuck to his side most of the night, nodding and smiling as he shook hands and charmed his way into what she knew was thousands of dollars for the company. This man could make toast seem like the next hot product. When the evening had ended, the returned to their room. Violet went to her bed, zipping her boots off.

"Why did you bring me here, Ian? I felt so useless," she sighed.

Ian placed his hands on her bare shoulders and kissed her cheek. She did not move away, but did not engage him any further. She was not sure how far he would be willing to go. Likewise, she was not sure how fare he was willing to accept.

"You were wonderful. Everyone said how lovely you looked."

And they slept once again side by side. Violet felt the head from his chest assure her as she was lulled into sleep. At the very least, Ian thought she was useful. Maybe that was all that mattered…

With the conference over and the company once again proud of its top seller, Violet and Ian returned home. The car pulled to a stop in front of a neat apartment complex. It was not much, but the general clean appearance was pleasant. Violet stepped out, bag in hand. She turned to leave, trying not to expect him to call after her, though she was desperate for him to do so.

"Violet."

Her heart skipped a beat. She turned slowly to him, eyes wide with expectation.

"I will see you at work tomorrow."

And just like that the car peeled away, gone. Violet's shoulders slumped and she trudged into the building complex. Once safely in her room she locked the door and went straight to her bed. Her mind was abuzz with activity. What did that mean? Would he be friendlier to her now or was it simply an acknowledgement that they would both be in the same place at the same time? It was an impossible conundrum.

Violet sat up, pulling back her long hair. Sometimes she wished that she had someone to speak to, someone to confide it. Most of the time she was content to live alone but now she felt a growing sense of solitude and loneliness. She pulled her knees up to her chin. Ian was a sweet person, but what of his goals? Surely policing all other supers in the area could not go well. It seemed a silly task at best and a dangerous one at worst. Even so, his personal goals did not stop her from liking him. She blushed; she liked him.

The next day Violet debated wearing her new dress or her old pantsuit. Muttering to herself, she chose the ugly pantsuit, convinced that Ian would not want to draw any attention to their weekend together. He had probably forgotten about her. Yes, this was for the best.

When she arrived at the office it was as if nothing had happened; nothing had changed after all. She sighed and began to file the papers in her bin. Outside of the cubicle she heard staplers clacking and pencils scribbling. Some things never change. She highlighted the tag price to be reviewed on a file and set it aside. Looking up, she realized it was her lunch. She stood to grab it from the break room when someone came rushing in.

A delivery man, dressed in a brown uniform, hustled in carrying a large bouquet of purple roses. He set them on her desk. Violet was taken aback; she had never seen a rose with this color before. She gentle caressed the petals of one of the blooms. Goregous.

"Are these for me?" she asked breathlessly.

The deliveryman nodded and asked for a signature. She obliged and went back to admiring the flowers. Moments later, the phone rang. She grabbed for it, pulling the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful. Did you get the flowers?"  
Violet cupped the phone closer to her ear, dumbfounded.

"I did. They're wonderful, Ian. I can't believe it."

There was a crackle on the line.

"So listen, there's a gathering tonight that I've been invited to. Do you think you could meet me there? It's on 4th street across from the brewery."

Violet paused. Gathering could be taken as a code word for "party" and she never enjoyed those. Even so, if Ian was asking she could not possibly refuse.

"Of course."

"Great," responded Ian with obvious enthusiasm, "Meet me there at six."

Violet hung up the phone, gazing back at her precious bouquet. Never before had someone been so generous with her. She blushed deeply. The rest of the day, as she worked, she gazed up at her gift.

That night she met Ian outside of what appeared to be an abandoned building. The wind whipped at her bare legs. She shivered, but was immediately taken in by her warm friend. Violet smiled shyly and the proceeded into the building arm in arm.

"Why are we hear?" she asked in a low voice.

Ian led her down a long flight of iron steps. Each one creaked under their combined weight.

"We are here to meet some friends," he responded smoothly.

When they arrived, there was indeed a gathering of many people. Each was dressed casually, some sporting masks and others not. Violet gasped. These were supers! Ian handed her a mask, putting one over his nose as well.

"For safety," he prompted.

Violet followed his lead and obscured her features with the fabric. They walked into the group of people. Some talked and laughed boisterously, others chose to watch passively from the edges of the room.

"Why are these supers gathered here?" inquired Violet.

"This is a known meetup for supers. Some enjoy the comradery of their peers and others hope to team up or meet someone."

Violet nodded. Finding Ian had been a stroke of luck, some other people might not have been so lucky to find someone like them. Though supers were legal, it was still dangerous to reveal a secret identity to someone, especially a non-super.

Ian guided them to a tall man with caramel skin. He was standing in the center of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Codecracker!" Ian called.

The man turned and boisterously took Ian's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Heatseeker! Nice to see you man."

Ian turned to Violet, who was buried behind a veil of hair.

"This is Invisogirl," Ian said by way of introduction.

Codecracker nodded.

"Pleased to meet you. Heatseeker, you heard about Vaportrail, right?"

Ian grew serious, his lips thinning to a frown.

"No."

"Girl went rogue. She used her powers and put half the capitol underwater. Claimed that she was sick of people bombarding her life, trying to figure out her identity. Some say she was sick of living on the margin. Not easy to be a full-time super."

Violet's eyes grew to the size of saucers. The woman sunk hundreds of buildings and forced dozens more to flee the area, all because she did not get the pay check she was hoping for? It was distressing to say the least. Still, she could have been under a lot of pressure, if some were trying to pin her identity.

"And now what?" Ian asked gravely.

Codecracker shrugged.

"Now she'll be on her own. We can't protect a rouge."

"But she'll be back. If she's done it once, she'll do it again."

The other man shook his head slowly, rubbing his hand on his neck.

"There's nothing we can do. We can attack one of our own, even if they've chosen a different path."

Ian pulled back his shoulders; he was on the offense.

"So we should close our eyes and do nothing? What about the non-supers? Should they sit and wait for her to take what she wants?"  
"We aren't the police, Heatseeker. They take care of criminals."

"You've forgotten what supers are for. We are gifted to serve and protect."

Violet interjected, eager for the argument to cease.

"Wouldn't she be a villain now, if she attacked innocent people?"

A flicker of a smile dashed across Ian's lips. His expression seemed wolfish as he paused, waiting for the other to respond.

"I can't tell you that, little lady. The villains of old were always driven by their own greed. Even if a super goes rogue, they were once one of us, not some laser-toting baddie."

Ian jumped on his statement like a lion going for the kill.

"So, just because she hasn't formally declared herself a villain she gets a pass? Maybe she didn't start out as a villain, but she crossed a line. People could have been hurt."

Codebreaker seemed at a breaking point. He waved a hand lifelessly in front of Heatseeker.

"I am not the moral expert, Heatseeker, I'm just a computer geek with way too much time. If she decided that she'd had enough of backbreaking servitude, who am I to say otherwise?"

Ian looked to pursue again, but Violet stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stood down. The other super bid them goodnight. The rest of the evening passed smoothly enough. The other supers were kind and did not talk of much. Even so, the girl could not help but ponder upon the earlier conversation. Was not Vaportrail in the wrong from attacking innocent people? Maybe Ian was right about the rough supers; maybe there were some who couldn't be trusted. And perhaps the police were not up to the task. Maybe, just maybe, only a super could stop a super.

As they departed for the night, Ian was unusually silent. Violet hung her head, unwilling to start a conversation. Perhaps he was still upset about what had happened earlier. To her surprise, he grabbed her hand. She felt giddy, but maintained a composure of cool indifference.

"I think…you were right, Ian."

The man raised an eyebrow, his expression searching her face for an answer. Violet continued, unprompted.

"That Vapor girl could have killed people. The police may not be strong enough to contain a super who goes rouge. Perhaps, it may be necessary….to have other supers help them. After all, only we understand the pressures of what they are going through, right?"

Ian kissed her head, drawing her figure close to his.

"Exactly, beautiful. So, how about we have a little test then?"

Violet let out a little shriek as Ian pulled her into a side alleyway. He lit a fire in his palm. His illuminated face was filled with excitement.

"Show me."

Violet giggled.

"Show you what?"

"Your powers!" Ian exclaimed.

With his declaration, Ian shot out a sequence of three hot fireballs. Each raced towards the brick wall where they died in a burst of smoke he shot up the wall, heels hot with fire and spun down in a circle of fire, landing harmlessly on the balls of his feet. He reached out for her. Violet, now understanding his desires, went into action. She disappeared, except for her dress and shoes, and began to levitate Ian on an invisible platform of her making. He jumped down, shooting fire directly at her!

Violet dodged and shielded herself from the heat with a force field.

"Are you crazy?" she barked, exasperated.

Ian raised his hands in surrender.

"I was only curious."

She became visible once more as he approached her.

"You have a gift, but I just don't think 'Invisogirl' suits you anymore."

Violet scoffed.

"What would be better?"  
"Shadow."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Because when you disappear the last thing people are going to see is your shadow."

She laughed.

"I do like it. Alright, I am now Shadow."

Ian gathered her in his arms, pulling her close. She relished the contact and happily returned it.

"You and me. Light and dark. Flame and shadow. Together, we are going to change the world!"

She believed him.

For the moment, both stayed at Insuracare part-time. Violet sold her apartment and elected to live with Ian, knowing her current salary would not be sufficient to cover the costs. Ian was more than happy and welcomed her with a private dinner and a bouquet of violets, just for her. She had never been happier.

During the nights, the two patrolled the town together. Ian maintained contacts with the superheroes from the gathering, following leads that they gave him. The first, as they had heard, was Vaportrail. She was rumored to be hiding out within her flooded section of the capitol, it had yet to be cleared away.

"Violet, I need you to disappear and check inside that building," Ian commanded.

She shook her head meekly.

"I'm afraid that she'll hear my footsteps in the water."

Ian placed a hand on her shoulder. He winked.

"Go slowly, my shadow."

She nodded and disappeared. It was fortunate that her new costume, which was a form-fitted suit of black and silver, was made of the same technology as her old one. Codecracker had been able to replicate it after a thorough study of the outfit. His design was not half-bad either, with only a streak of silver cutting across her body, the rest was the inky black of a shadow.

Violet proceeded through the building carefully. She tried to step on dry spots and keep her rippling effect to a minimal. It was difficult, however, and she was largely afraid that Vaportrail would discover her before she had a chance to speak with her. Ian had given her specific instructions to find her, speak with her, and call him in if a fight ensued. He was counting on her and she could not let him down.

As she proceeded, she heard a dripping sound. Curious, but cautious, she followed the sound to a large room. It was a conference room full of soaked papers and tri-fold poster boards. Violet saw the briefest glimpse of a slim woman in a leotard of a light blue sobbing on one of the tables. Her tears fell into the water below, adding to the flood. Violet frowned to herself. Maybe the flooding had not been intentional after all.

Violet revealed herself. The tears stopped suddenly.

"What's that? Who's there?"

The other approached cautiously, letting Vapor take a good look at her. She was not threatening whatsoever.

"My name is Shadow. I want to talk to you."

The other woman wiped a tear away from her watery eye. She pushed back a lock of log brown hair. As Violet approached, she realized how captivating this woman was. If she did not know better, she would have said she was a mermaid.

"No one talks to me. They think I'm a villain now."

Violet shook her head.

"I don't think that. I want to help you."

Vapor shook her head violently, brown curls flying everywhere.

"No! No! They all abandoned me. All the supers think I wanted to kill everyone."

"What happened?"  
"It was an accident. I was upset after someone broke into my house, trying to discover who I really was. I got scared and began to cry. Before I realized it, I had flooded half the city."

Violet nodded and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I believe you."

"You don't know how hard it is. People are constantly pestering me for everything. They want help with one thing and assistance with another. They want to poke and prod into my personal life. Meanwhile, I can barely make my house payments. All I do is help!"

Violet smiled gently.

"I know how you feel. I think, if you make an honest apology and help to rebuild this city, that perhaps people will forgive you."

"If I reveal myself, I'll go to jail."

Violet stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't refute that.

"Well, maybe it's best to pay up now and let the matter become part of the past."

Vaportrail frowned, her brow furrowing. She let out a scoffing sound and turned away from the other woman.

"It's all their fault, anyways. Why should I rot in jail when it is them who owe me for everything I've done? If it weren't for me, this city would have burned to the ground three years ago."

"Vaportrail, I know you can still do the right thing."

Vaportrail stood up on the table, throwing her arms to her sides. Her hands were balled into fists.

"No. No, I'm done with fixing everything for the humans. I'm done with saving everyone."

"Vapor, if you don't do this, you'll be a criminal…"

She laughed violently, her shrill voice reverberating off the walls in the room.

"It's too late for me. Who cares?"  
Suddenly, she raised her arms and tossed a wave at Violet. It hit her with a crack and she was tossed into the water with a splash. Violet coughed; it was salty. She clicked a button on the communication device at her hip.

"Heatseeker, I need backup."

"Roger that."

Violet disappeared and began to tread carefully through the water. Vaportrail raised portions around the room, attempting to find the invisible woman. Suddenly, she saw a ripple and tossed her arm out, sending another wave at Shadow. Shadow threw up her force field and blocked the wave. She levitated herself, racing for the woman. However, Vaportrail leapt into the water and swam away as fast as a shark. Shadow appeared once more, standing on the table where the other had been.

Heatseeker burst in.

"Where did she go?"

"In the water, somewhere."

He let out a sigh of annoyance, then snapped his fingers.

"I know how to get our little fish out of the water."

He aimed both palms at the water and let out a jet of flame. The water began to boil rapidly, with Violet and he standing on the table safe from the heat. Vaportrail burst up from the water, arms and lets burnt. She shrieked in obvious pain and crawled to the safety of the table.

"Are you done resisting, Vaportrail?" asked Heatseeker pompously.

She was shaking in pain, tracing the burn marks with her fingertips.

"I said…" he began again.

Violet waved him off.

"Stop it. She needs to be healed."

"She shouldn't have fought us."

Even so, he relented and Vaportrail was sent to a facility to be rehabilitated before being processed into prison. Violet did not let the matter rest, however, and sought to pursue the issue with Ian.

"You hurt her pretty badly."

He shrugged.

"She shouldn't have fought. She tried to kill you Violet. I had to protect you, didn't I?"

She threw up her hands.

"I give in. But you need to promise that we are going to talk before we fight anyone."

Ian kissed her sweetly on the lips. She responded eagerly, feeling her mind go numb to the argument and everything around her.

The next month followed in a pattern. During the day, they would work at Insuracare, where some of the other employees were growing increasingly suspicious of their relationship, and at night they would pursue their leads. Since their arrest of Vaportrail, they had pursued and arrested two other supers. Violet had managed to talk one of them down, but Ian had to fight the other.

"Shadow, have you spotted him yet?"

Violet was invisible and pressed against a brick wall. Her breathing was minimal. The only sound was the whistle of the receiver in her ear. She pressed down on it to respond.

"No…wait, there he is!"

She began to pursue a figure dressed in a red suit and boots. Her soles pressed down silently against the cement sidewalk. In many ways she had begun to embody her superhero name. She followed behind her prey, just like their own shadows. The figure ducked behind an alleyway. Violet slunk around the corner, breathing as lightly as she could.

Suddenly, the bricks of the wall began to fly out. Violet ducked around the corner, narrowly dodging on to the head. She threw up a force field; the bricks shattered against it. Dust billowed up around her feet as she lowered her arms. The ultraviolet field flickered and then dissipated.

"I just want to talk, Brick."

The hulking figure stepped out from the shadows. His angled face was shaded and looming over her.

"No. Nothing to say, little Shadow."

Violet's eyes were wide and pleading, illuminated by the streetlamp over her.

"Please, you can't continue this way. I know it was an accident."

"Didn't mean to. Hurt so many…"

Violet placed a slim hand on his thick arm. With one move, she knew he could crush her. However, she was committed to a conversation before any kind of action. There was good in him, she remembered that. However, upon trying to capture a villain, he destroyed part of an apartment complex, toppling the building and killing twenty. It was a lethal mistake.

"Please, Brick, I'm asking you to turn yourself in. I know it was an accident, but you need to take responsibility for it."

Brick shook his large head slowly. Violet took a step backward, feeling her spin press up against the lamppost. She had let herself be cornered, a rookie mistake.

"No, little lady…can't go."

He raised his fist. She tossed an arm to shield herself, but knew it was far too late. Suddenly, a fireball shot out and hit Brick square in the chest. Violet leapt up and pushed off against the lamppost, propelling herself forward. She levitated herself on an ultraviolet disk, searching around for her partner. Heatseeker was racing in the air, flames spinning out around him. His read cape flapped in the wind, his eyes alight and ready to fight. Shadow shielded him from a flying fist from Brick.

"Finish this!" she yelled.

Heatseeker spun his arms rapidly in a circle. Brick was surrounded in a wall of flame. He screamed.

"Please, let me out!"

"Heatseeker!" pleaded the woman.

The flames closed in, licking the skin of the prey within. Shadow could stand it no longer as the cries of the Brick began to crescendo in the air. Growling, she defied her partner and shielded Brick from the flames in a forcefield.

"Stop!" she cried.

Heatseeker shook his head, as if leaving a trance, and let the flames smolder away into ashes. He rooted himself in the ground and gazed over at his partner. She was running off, invisible, into the lonely night. Sighing, he left Brick and trotted after her.

Back at the apartment, Violet was pacing the floor in her suit, black blending into the shadows behind her. Tears streaked her face. He had gone too far this time. She heard the door click open. The lights flicked on. She took a defensive stance in the middle of the living room, mask discarded on the floor near her feet.

"How could you?" she seethed, jabbing a finger towards him.

Ian padded up to her, hands raised in a gesture of defeat. He wore a worn look on his face. His sharp eyes were soft with sorrow.

"Sweetheart…"

"Don't come near me!" Violet screamed and turned invisible.

Ian slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Darling, come back!"

Violet curled up on the bed, invisible to her boyfriend except for the depression on the bed. There was an audible sob. She felt Ian snuggle closer to her.

"It couldn't be helped."

Her body became visible one more. She sat up, back facing him, and dried her eyes.

"Couldn't you hear him? He was screaming in pain."  
"He almost had his fist in your skull when I got there!"

Violet turned toward him, her palms flat on the bed. They sat there for a brief moment, nose to nose.

"I know that. But you didn't have to torch him!"

Ian placed a hand on her cheek.

"He refused you, multiple times. What more can we possibly do? He killed innocent people, Violet. He needs to serve his time. I only used violence as a means to counteract what he had started, you know that."

"I know," she retorted weakly, "but I just hear his voice inside my head. He was in so much pain."

Ian kissed her softly on the forehead.

"You are so sweet, my Shadow. Now, I had something to show you, before all of this…happened…"

Violet sniffed.

"What's that?"

He pulled out, from underneath one of the bed pillows, a small velvet box. Violet covered her mouth with her thin fingers, gasping. Ian opened it with a small click and presented her with a gold band with a winding pattern of diamonds. He placed it on her finger with ease. She was shaking with excitement.

"Oh Ian, it's…wow."

He drew her close and the night was silent.

Violet awoke the next morning in an easy bliss. She yawned and stretched out her arms. Upon her finger, a diamond ring caught the light. She smiled and rolled out of bed. In the kitchen Ian was making pancakes. She set at the island bar and clicked her fingers against the marble table.

"Mm…it's finally the weekend."

Ian turned to her, pan in hand, and laughed.

"You did sleep late, darling."

"Are we working tonight?" mumbled Violet.

Ian placed three pancakes on a plate and passed it to her over the table. He sighed and returned to making more for himself. Violet drummed her fingers against the plate's edge, waiting.

Finally, a response.

"Yes, darling, but just for a while. There's one big lead—in town even. Supposedly someone has been taking advantage of the system."

Violet raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?"

"Embezzling money instead of placing it towards the city's rebuilding system."

"How does that work?" she persisted.

"Supposedly they have been over-estimating the money it would take to rebuild the buildings, which they themselves destroyed in battle, and pocking the difference."

Violet pursued her lips. That was a clever move. Supers, as a part of their establishment back into the world, were required to report anything damaged or missing during their battles. Sometimes, it was decided by the city that they would take part in rebuilding it as a reminder to do less damage in the future. She was familiar with the system. Her father, Mr. Incredible, was not known for his light touch.

"Your informant told you this?" she asked in a low voice.

Ian went to her side, looping his arm around her shoulders.

"Darling, he hasn't been wrong so far. Besides, after this…"

Violet glanced up and met his eyes.

"Our wedding?"

He kissed her forehead.

The night sky was dark and damp. Shadow breathed in deeply, absorbing the moisture into her lungs. This was it, her last mission for a long while. After this it would be all wedding cake and beach vacations and baby rattles. She smiled shyly to herself; that was what she longed for. A call from Heatseeker awoke her from her daydream.

"Shadow! Face left and follow undetected."

She nodded and disappeared. Her footsteps called gently into the otherwise silent night. She slowed her pace, noting the large figure before her. She prayed to an invisible being that it would not be as difficult as facing Brick. The less violence, the better, at least that what she told herself.

She threw up her arms, creating an ultraviolet wall before the shadowed figure. There was no other escape. The figure, large an imposing, turned and put their fists up.

"What do you want?" the voice called.

"To talk," Violet responded, revealing herself.

The figure paced forward. Shadow turned to leave, but then a flash of recognition passed over her.

"Dad."

Mr. Incredible scooped up his daughter into his arms. She responded enthusiastically, throwing her arms around his large neck. He released her slowly, taking in her new look.

"That costume looks…different," Mr. Incredible said.

"I'm 'Shadow' now," she said with a soft giggle.

"What are you doing here, 'Shadow'?"

Violet took a step back, her face full of concern.

"Dad, we got a lead. Someone…says that you've been taking the money from the infrastructure program."

Mr. Incredible appeared dumbfounded. Violet pulled her hands to her chest; she had accused him of embezzlement. Maybe it was not true. Perhaps this could all be a mistake.

"Violet, of course I haven't been stealing. Why would you…wait, who's we?"

"Well…Dad, there's someone you should meet…" she stammered.

A flash of flame lit up the alleyway. Mr. Incredible jumped back; Shadow did not budge from her mark. She stepped towards the new figure, who placed his arm around her. His cape was signed with flame.

"Mr. Incredible, it's a pleasure. You were…famous, back in the day. My name is Heatseeker."

Mr. Incredible, face weary from the passing years, shook his head. Shadow watched with a pained expression on her face. They could talk this out; she was certain of that.

"I received intelligence of your embezzlement scheme. I, and my lovely partner, am here to offer you a deal—turn yourself over to the police or face my justice here and now."

The older man laughed bitterly. Shadow reached out to him, then retracted her hand.

"Turn myself over? For what? You still have no proof."

Heatseeker snarled, his fists beginning to create sparks. Shadow stepped away from him timidly.

"Ha! Proof? You are a destruction machine, even in your retirement years. How has your family managed to avoid homelessness before this? You practically paid for the reconstruction effort on the west side," spat Heatseeker, eyes thinning with rage.

Mr. Incredible stabbed a finger in Heatseeker's direction.

"You young punks think you know everything. I was protecting this city before you were born!"

Heatseeker chortled.

"You think I should thank you? My taxes skyrocketed because of supers like you!"

"And you believe supers like you are the answer?"

Heatseeker shrugged.

"Why not?"

The older super turned to his daughter, desperate to appeal to her.

"Violet, please, you know that I would never…could never…"

She was about to make a move towards her father, her fingertips reaching for his chest. Of course she believed him. Her father had always been there for her as a child. But as she went to comfort him, a ball of fire raced out before her. An explosion knocked her backwards, legs flying up over her head. Her ears began to buzz as she struggled back to her feet. She wobbled to the brick wall of the alley, clinging to it. She shouted something, but could not hear it.

Flames licked every corner of the building. Heat rose up from every pore of the ground. She struggled to pull herself along the wall closer to the two warring figures. Her fiancé was in the air, raining down flames from his fists. His eyes were alight and his mouth was open, laughing maybe. Her father was on the ground, attempting to dodge. Suddenly, he froze and grabbed his knee. Violet cried out, hearing the faintest noise in her ears. Flames erupted from Heatseeker's fists and washed the alley free of the other super.

Violet awoke in her bed. She gazed around the room; everything was in its place. She sat up, too quickly, and grabbed her head. A woozy sense enveloped her, forcing her to lie back down. Suddenly, visions of what had happened flashed before her eyes. Her father, awash with flame, burned to a crisp. She rolled on her side and let out a loud sob. Tears came easily and flowed freely. She wept profusely, brushed by the sense of grief that filled her. Eventually, her weariness overwhelmed her and she succumbed to sleep.

When she awoke, whistling filled the air. Confused, she stumbled towards the kitchen where she found Ian making dinner. He was tossing salad and whistling…as if nothing had happened. Violet groaned and continued until she stood before him with only the island bar to separate them.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Violet spat.

Ian turned, smile dropping off his face. He ran a hand through his flaming hair.

"What do you mean, darling?" he asked, setting down the salad.

"You killed him. You monster," she seethed, circling the bar.

"He chose his own fate," Ian responded with a sneer.

Violet threw up her arm and clinched her fingers. An ultraviolet bubble surrounded Ian and was closing in on him each second. He scowled and began to burn the inside of the bubble. The flames bounced off the inside towards him, burning him. He tried again and again, but to no avail. The woman widened her stance and pushed down, forcing the bubble to close in no itself. Ian struggled, but the shrinking of it causing him to kneel, pushing it up with his arms. The woman shook her head, continuing with her attack. Ian fell back, clasping his neck. The flames had burned up all the oxygen. His face turned a blue-ish hue and finally his eyes rolled back into his skull. Violet released the force field and collapsed onto the wooden floor.

…..…

My name is Violet Parr. Once I was Invisogirl. Once, I was called the Shadow. None of this matters anymore. I have spent my life alone, longing for the love I lost. The past plays out in my mind constantly. If only I had elected not to help Ian. If only I could have stopped him from his violent ways. If only I had the strength to end him without regrets.

My life has been full of regrets. And now, as I lay here dying, I think of what could have been. It could have been me and Ian, lying on the beach. We could have welcomed our new child, a super no less, into the world. My family could have been at our sides. My name is Violet Parr, but now I am no longer…


End file.
